Entrevistas
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Nada más un juego al que jugamos de descubrir al personaje con preguntas.
1. Inglaterra

**Disclaimer:** _Poner advertencias a esto es como ponerselas al juego de los personajes... aunque no por eso dejan de ser de Himaruya. Tal vez mejor una disculpa por asunto se la trama._

 **Entrevistas**

 **1\. Inglaterra**

— _Ehm... Hello. This is weird_ —asegura Inglaterra sentado de su lado de la ventanita. Al otro lado hay alguien con un modulador de voz… y él tiene que descubrir quién es ese alguien, en eso consiste el juego.

—Nah, no lo es tanto. ¿Cómo estás?

—Me siento como si esto fueran una especie de... citas a ciegas. _I mean_ , no que lo sean porque no lo son, pero parece como... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. Olvida eso. _How are you?_

—Ugh! ¡No! ¡No es una cita a ciegas en lo absoluto! —protesta—, ¡es un juego!

— _I know! I know_ , no es como que quiera que sea una ni... pensara que eres alguien con quien tener una, sólo compartía una impresión.

—¿Una ni...?

—Ni eres alguien con quién quisiera tener una —traga saliva y se revuelve.

—Ugh! Ugh!

—¿Ugh, ugh? _Bollocks_... ni siquiera sé porqué hablamos de esto —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pues porque tú no me preguntas naaaada —lloriquea—. Anda, haz una pregunta normal.

—¡Yo te he dicho que lo olvidaras!

—¡Pues eso intento! ¡Pregunta algo!

—¡Está bien! —protesta—. Teee... ¿gusta el cine?

—Meh, bueno, sip.

—¿Qué te gusta? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos pensando que parece uno de los niños, pero claramente no debe ser América. ¿Tal vez Seychelles?

—Me gusta —carraspea un poquito—, leer, sí, mucho. Es un valor que... Ehm...

En inglés entrecierra los ojos de nuevo porque parece estar mintiendo.

—¿Qué opinas del comunismo?

—Del comunismo. Pues... ¿Funciona en teoría pero no en la práctica?

Sigue pensando que podría ser América, pero él no podría hablar de esta forma sobre ese tema...

—¿Y qué me contabas sobre leer?

—Buff, eso. Ehm. ¡Leí un libro recientemente! Uno de... No te voy a decir cuál.

—¿Fuiste a la boda de Austria y _Switzerland?_

—Nope.

—Eres _Seychelles_.

— _Damn it!_ ¡¿Cómo supiste?!

—¡Por tus respuestas!

—¡Pero no dije nada comprometedor! No hablé de nada raro —se sonroja un poco, bajando la cortinilla entre ambos y quitando el modulador de voz.

—Pero sabía que eras túuu —canta tan feliz y ella le saca la lengua—. ¡Porque te conozco!

—Y sí es verdad que leí un libro.

—Sólo uno en tu vida —sonríe.

—¡No! ¡Uno reciente! La guía del autoestopista intergaláctico —que no creemos que haya terminado. Pero a Irlanda se hace las ilusiones.

Inglaterra se ríe igualmente, baja la ventanilla y sale antes de dejar entrar a alguien más.

* * *

 _Esto solo es un juego, ni siquiera tengo algo que comentar XD No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Seychelles

**2\. Seychelles**

—¡Hola! —Saluda Seychelles, ahora es ella quien debe adivinar.

— _Hey!_ —sonríe su interlocutor/a.

—Estás sonriendoooo, aunque no te veoooo.

—Sí, un poco —se ríe suavemente.

—Mmmm... ¿Eres familiar mío?

—¿No crees que es una familia muy, muy grande la nuestra?

—Aunque esa es una pregunta algo tonta porque creo que entre _England_ y _France_... TODO el mundo es familiar mío. Los germanos no son Familiares nuestros o... ¿Sí? —levanta las cejas.

—Depende, si _England_ es hijo de Germania...

—¡Ah! ¡ _Caca_! Bueno, entonces... ¿Eres jovial? O como _England_ y _France_.

—¿A qué te refieres como ellos?

—Pues ellos son... Como... Papás.

—Ah, no, no —sonríe—. Bueno... o un poco tal vez... perdona, esto es complejo.

—¿Por? ¿Una pregunta compleja? Debes ser británico o germano.

—Ehm... más o menos.

— _Great!_ Un adelanto. Entonces, ¿uno u el otro? Mmm, ¿Libras o Euros? —y escucha a la otra persona reír —. ¡Muchas risas!

—Hay una reina en mis billetes.

—¡Anda! ¡Hermano de _England!_ ¿Me caes bien?

—Sí, sí lo hago. Creo. Sí. Siempre me dices que me quieres.

—Entonces no eres _Ireland_ , claramente.

—No, no lo soy —se ríe suavemente.

— _Wales!_

—No soy hermano de _England_.

— _What?_ ¡Ah! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Australia!

—¿Le dices a Wales que le quieres?

— _NO! NEW ZEALAND! Shut up!_

—No y no —niega sonriendo.

—No me jodas, Canadá.

— _Ces't moi!_ —abre la ventana.

—¡A ti sí que te digo que te quiero! —le sonríe dulcemente —. ¡Debo adivinar antes!

— _Oui_ , sí me lo dices —se abalanza para abrazarla.

—¡No, no le digo eso! Pensé que era broma —se sonroja un poco y el americano se ríe —. Sarcasmos, sabes. A ver quién te toca ahora. Espero que adivines pronto —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Entiendo —asiente.

Seychelles sale del "confesionario" cerrando otra vez la ventana. Entra alguien más.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Canadá

**3\. Canadá**

— _Hello_ —sonríe el canadiense.

— _Hello_.

—¿Cómo estás? —cambia al francés.

—Bien, _merci_.

—Hmm —sonríe porque ha cambiado de idioma y eso definitivamente descarta a bastante gente—. ¿Puedes decir mi nombre?

—Canadá.

—Eso deja fuera a varia gente. Sé que no eres un británico, latino, ni uno de mis hermanos. ¿Sey te ha dicho que era yo? Aunque la mitad de los sajones no habrían hablado en francés. Puede que seas _France_... o un Helvético.

— _Oui_ , me has dicho que eras tú —asegura—, y es correcta la línea de pensamiento.

—Tampoco eres un soviético... ¿V-verdad? —añade con miedo.

—No.

—Ehm... ¿Y qué piensas de mí?

—Que debes andar con cuidado y hablar más alto.

—Aunque creo que _England_ podría estar hablándome en francés para que no le descubriera —piensa en voz alta todo ilusamente para sí mismo. La persona oculta carraspea—. Pero no lo creo. ¿Eres un Helvético entonces?

— _Yes_.

—No creo que seas _Helvetia_ porque no me conoce... —vacila—. Y el problema es si eres _Switzerland_... es decir, si eres _Liechtenstein_ no pasa nada, pero...

—¿Ajá?

— _Well_... voy a suponer que eres _Switzerland_ y... a ponerme súper nervioso —añade para sí mismo—. Para no preguntarte nada raro.

—¿Qué cosa rara me preguntarías si pensaras que no soy _Schweiz_?

—T-Tú... ehm... —se detiene de buscar una pregunta adecuada—. ¿Ah? Yo... bueno, es que... _I mean_ , con _Liechtenstein_ podría preguntarle cosas más personales... _I mean_ , ¡no una guarrada o algo de eso! —aprieta los ojos cuando se escucha a sí mismo.

—¿Como qué cosas?

—No... No lo sé, creo que podría preguntarle... —sólo se le ocurren guarradas—. Creo que prefiero preguntarte como si fueras _Switzerland_.

—Yo no, pregúntame como a _Liechtenstein_.

Canadá se pasa una mano por el pelo y suuuuda porque de verdad sólo se le ocurren cosas GUARRAS.

—¿C-Cómo... c-cómo te... te gusta el... chocolate? —pregunta pensando en Liechtenstein lamiendo chocolate de... uf, el niño de Francia.

—¿E-El ch-chocolate? D-De cualquier forma mientras sea suizo. ¡Pero no me estás preguntando como a _Liechtenstein!_

—¿Eh? _Yes_ , lo hago, sólo esperaba algo más especifico —se defiende—. Lo siento, lo siento, es que es... ehm...

—Pregúntame una de esas guarrerías.

— _W-w-w-whaaaaat?_ —un susurro agudito y casi se le caen las gafas.

—No te escucho.

—Y-Yo... —sigue vacilando pensando que es terrible confundir a Suiza con Liechtenstein y que no va a preguntarle NINGUNA guarrería.

—¡Vamos!

—T-Tú... tú me... —se sonroja de muerte y es que no encuentra ningún verbo adecuado, ni siquiera sabe por qué se ha metido a sí mismo en la frase, condenándose.

— _Ja?_

—¿A-a mí? —el verbo ha sido tan silencioso...

—¿Que si he hecho qué?

El canadiense aprieta los ojos, desesperado y de repente se ilumina.

—¡Besarme!

— _Nein_. Creo.

— _You're Switzerland!_

Suiza baja la cortinilla frunciendo un poco el ceño. Canadá aun tiene el corazón a mil.

—Besado. Puedo asegurar que a ella le hubieras preguntado algo peor —le acusa y el menor niega con la cabeza y se sonroja de muerte—. Como si no lo supiera.

— _Je suis desolé_ —susurra escondiendo la cabeza en los hombros.

El suizo suelta un bufidito pero... Es que le cae bien. Suspira.

—Al menos adivinaste.

Canadá asiente y sonríe un poquito, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y las manos en las perneras de los pantalones con cara de "¿puedo irme ya?"

— _Ja_.

— _Merci_ —se levanta y cierra la cortinilla de nuevo.

Suiza se revuelve un poquito, nervioso. Pues anda que la velocidad a la que desaparece Canadá y entra... otra persona.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	4. Suiza

**4\. Suiza**

— _Hallo_?

— _Heil_.

— _Preussen_.

—No —responde en castellano.

—Mmmmm. Latino.

— _I think... maybe_ quieras pensarte mejor eso.

—Me has saludado _"heil",_ ¿quién más...?

—Por algún motivo crees que eso iba a ser tan fácil.

—¿Entonces no eres latino?

— _Mais non, mon amour._

El helvético parpadea y se sonroja un poco. No podía ser Austria, ¿verdad? (La obsesión.)

—Ehm, ¿sueles llamarme así?

— _Non_.

Suiza carraspea un poco.

—¿Manejo tus cuentas bancarias?

—Algunas.

—¿Somos cercanos?

—¿Eres cercano con alguien? —desvía la pregunta.

—Claro que sí. A _Österreich_ , a _Liechtenstein_ , inclusive a _England_ o a _Vater_. ¿Por qué lo dudas? No debes ser cercano.

—Digamos que... pienso que podríamos ser más cercanos entonces —carraspea. Suiza se revuelve con esa respuesta—. Y creo que tú también —añade.

—¿Compartimos familia?

—Sí, aunque compartes familia con casi todo el mundo.

Suiza bufa un poco.

—¿Eres hijo de _Vater_?

— _Ja_.

— _Deutschlsnd?_ ¿De verdad? ¡Me has llamado _mon amour!_

— _Deutschland_... —el TONO con el que lo repite.

— _Oh mein gott in himmel!_ ¡Eres Tú! —sorprendido y el austriaco se ríe—. ¡Me llamaste _mon amour_! —se sonroja un montón.

—Estaba imitando a _Frankreich_ —carraspea porque le pareció peor lo de la cercanía.

El mayor baja la ventanilla y sí, esa siguiente pregunta.

—¿Te parece que no somos cercanos? —pregunta suavecito.

Austria le mira a los ojos, un poco sonrojado y se encoge de hombros apartando la mirada.

—Ni siquiera has dicho mi nombre y bajaste la ventanilla. Eso es trampa —gesto para que salga.

—¿Por qué no crees que seamos cercanos? —es que está DESCONSOLADO ahora que le ha caído el veinte. No se mueve.

—Se acabó el turno de preguntas.

—P-Pero... —balbucea y aún así se levanta.

— _Schweiz_...

Este le mira una última vez y se sale. El de anteojos suspira, porque iba a decirle algo más sobre que había dicho MÁS cercanos porque Suiza siempre dice sobre eso de vivir juntos, pero sólo sube la cortinilla, tranquilo sabiendo que sea quien sea, no es Suiza.

—¡Pues tú sí eres cercano para mí! —protesta Suiza a través de la cortina.

—No dije que no lo fueras, dije MÁS.

—Pues más cercanos como... Ugh! ¡Ahí voy, me salgo!

—No me refiero a esas guarradas que piensas...

—¡No estoy diciendo guarradas! —la puerta se cierra de golpe.

—Pensar... —responde sonriendo.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	5. Austria

**5\. Austria**

—Ya está. Hola —en español.

—Hola, no quería irse, disculpa.

—Ya he visto.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿De él? Que es el único que te aguanta, ya podrías tratarle mejor.

—Sobre que no quisiera irse. ¿Mejor cómo?

—Y yo qué sé. No creo que nunca quiera irse, con la obsesión que tiene.

—No estará tan mal entonces, si no quiere irse, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, quizás algún día sí quiera. Ya te dije que no lo sé, ¿vas a preguntarme algo o seguiremos hablando de tu marido obsesivamente?

— _Ungarn_.

La persona tras la cortina suelta una risotada.

—¿Así te habla?

—Puede hacerlo —Austria se encoge de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues, estás un poco perdido, pero ha sido un buen intento.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco, a la defensiva ahora.

—¿De qué color es tu pelo?

—Castaño oscuro.

—¿Helena?

—No. Aunque sospecho que estas más cerca —sonríe con secreto orgullo de conseguir confundirle.

—Me dejas pocas opciones, no suenas como _Spanien_ , ni _Italien_ , él sabe cómo me habla _Ungarn_. Podrías ser _Romër_ , aunque creo que él también lo sabe.

—Yo creo que " _Ungarn_ " te habla con un poco más de respeto...

—No te creas... es bastante bestia, por mucho que intente adoctrinarla.

—Quizás no le he puesto bastante atención... Así que tu pista no sirve de mucho.

—Entonces... ¿Qué opinas de _Deutschland_?

—Ah, ese idiota —carraspea y aprieta los ojos—. No me... Más o menos no me desagrada cien por ciento... Quizás.

—Oh... ya veo. ¿Y _Spanien_?

— _Spanien_... Ehm... Él me da igual.

—Entonces debes ser Veneciano, ya que estás aquí, me han dicho que _Spanien_ está muy preocupado por tu _bruder_ , dice que mira a _Rom_ de una forma... ¿Sabes algo de eso? —pregunta sonriendo.

— _Che cosaaaaa_? ¡No es verdad! —abre la ventanita de golpe y el sajón se ríe.

—Mi siguiente pregunta iba a ser por mi pequeña nieta preciosa —le sonríe y se levanta. Romano le sonríe con eso, congraciándose al cien por ciento otra vez con Austria.

—Sí que es preciosa —asegura sentándose de golpe a su lado—. Bien jugado.

— _Danke_ —le hace un gesto con la cabeza y sale.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	6. Romano

**6\. Romano**

Romano se queda sentado muy propio esperando al siguiente, que entra solo unos instantes más tarde, que trata de esperar a que Romano diga algo... pero no lo logra.

— _Ciao_.

—¡Ah! No te oí. ¿Veneciano?

—No, no, sólo te hablo en italiano porque tú lo hablas.

—Ah, tú no lo hablas entonces.

—Bueno, sí lo hablo, te estoy hablando en italiano, ¿no? —se ríe.

—Comúnmente.

—A veces. Eres muy listo, esa es una pregunta que te lo pone muy fácil.

Romano sonríe.

— _Spagnaaaa_ —aunque vacila un poco después pensando que quizás no es, y si no es...

—No, pero háblame de él.

—¿Eres chica?

—No, no... y mira que me ha costando convencer a... _Spagna_ —vacila porque no acostumbra a llamarle así—… que no entrara, pero le hemos dicho todos que lo descubrirías enseguida.

—¿Qué tanto te odio? —levanta un ceja y la persona misteriosa se ríe.

—Estoy seguro que menos.

Romano suspira.

—No te gusta mi niña, me imagino.

—¿Crees que hay alguien en esta tierra que pueda no adorarla? —voz ilusionadita, que hace al italiano sonreír.

—No es tan cierto que te odio menos, sólo te odio diferente —asegura haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Menos de lo que dices odiarme, me refería, no en comparación con _Hispaniae._

— _Spagna_. Y me refería a odiarte menos de lo que solía odiarte antes. Ahora te... Odio diferente. ¿Sabes de qué me he enterado?

— _Merda!_ —se ríe al notar que se le ha escapado por relajarse al hablar con él—. _Quid?_

—Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, sólo puedes ayudarme.

—Dime —asiente.

— _Belgio_.

—¿Aja?

—Tuvo como tres semanas de retraso. Ya le vino la regla, pero ha estado pensando.

—¿En serio? —se nota que sonríe mucho.

—La cosa es que... Es complicado.

—¿Por qué? ¡Suena súper bonito!

—¿Qué no conoces al barbaján con el que está?

—Ah... él... —suspira—. Creo que es más paternal de lo que cree, deberías ver cómo cuida a sus hermanos.

—Pues... No lo sé, pero no creo que le convenza de padre más que siendo accidente y a ver si no le sugeriría que abortara. Además, conociendo a los de su clase, yo creo que debe casarse.

—Eso... eso sí lo veo posible. Pobrecita. Pero creo que podríamos hacer presión con él.

—Bien, excelente pl... —Tocan la puerta—... an. A ver si así no la echa o la corta... —agrega sarcástico.

—¡Ah! Se lo insinuaré sutilmente a _Britaniae_ , ella es la que puede conseguirlo más fácil.

—Nadie les cree que no hayan adivinado, vayan a chismear a otro lado —protesta Francia entre risas.

—¡Es que soy muy difícil! —chilla Roma en latín, riendo.

—Uff sí, ¡imposible para Romano!

—Ugh! Vale, vale... ¡Ya me salgo! ¡Dios mío con la gente histérica! —protesta Romano abriendo la puerta de golpe.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	7. Roma

**7\. Roma**

Roma... sí, se ríe y ha habido una arremolinación de candidatos para entrar con Roma. Por fin, alguien entra en la cabina.

— _Ave!_ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Nadie quería entrar?

—Nadie de nadie. Pero bueno, al final me ha tocado a mí la cerilla más corta y ha sido así de... Bueeeeeno, vaaaaale, vaaaaale.

—Ya me imagino, porque todos saben que les ganaré enseguida —se ríe.

—Pff... Es muy probable. Veamos, pregunta.

—¿Cuál es el más guapo de mis hijos?

—Todos son guapos —responde después de unos instantes.

—Qué diplomacia ¿pero si tuvieras que elegir a uno? Venga, será un secreto.

—No podría elegir a uno nada más, pero quizás pudiera elegirlos a todos a la vez.

—Entonces... ¿Egipto o yo?

—Uff... Imposible decidir.

—Estoy casi, casi seguro que eres mi Helenita.

—No, no soy tu Helenita —se ríe.

—Oh, entonces... eres uno de mis hijos, creo que mi niño _Franciae_.

—Agh! ¡¿Pero cómo lo has conseguidoooo?! —protesta y Roma se ríe, abriendo la cortinilla y abalanzándose para abrazarle.

—Porque no has dicho que tú eras el más guapo.

—Lo soy pero no quería que me atraparas a la primera.

—En realidad todos menos tú hubieran dicho que tú —más risas—. O más bien todos saben que lo eres tú.

—Claro que lo soy yo —muy seguro. El romano le hace un cariño en la cara y le da un beso en los labios—. No tardaste mucho en adivinarlo —se deja siguiendo el movimiento.

—Tienes que hablar con _Scoti_ , _Franciae_ , no puedo contarte mucho, pero todos creemos que debería empezar a pensar en bodas —le susurra en secreto.

—En... Ufff, ¿de verdad?

—Lo sé, lo sé... o lo imagino, más bien, pero...

—Pero hay que hablar con él.

— _Sic_ , quizás puedas contarle de tu boda con _Ingliterre_ , creo que él no lo sabe.

—No creo que le haga mucha gracia. Hablaré con él igual —asiente y le da otro beso. Roma le sonríe—. Mándame a alguien divertido, ¿vale?

—Veré qué puedo hacer —se levanta, riéndose y cuando se abre la puerta se oye un "¡qué os calléis, joder!".

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	8. Francia

**8\. Francia**

Francia levanta una ceja y la puerta vuelve a cerrarse habiendo entrado alguien... que jadea. La figura se pasa una mano por el pelo y carraspea.

— _Allô, mon amour_ —saluda y escucha un bufido—. ¿Enfadado?

— _Non, non_... todo bien —en francés, sonríe forzado.

—Vaya, pareces tenso. ¿Qué me puedes decir?

— _Nooon_ , lo que tú quieras.

—¿Te has acostado conmigo? —sonríe. Hay unos laaaaargos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y quién no? —pregunta apretando los dientes. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Mmm veamos, ¿has estado casado alguna vez?

—Pffff, no soy tu padre.

—¿Y eso qué? Hay más casados por aquí —se ríe un poco—. ¿Tienes algún derecho especial conmigo?

—¡No!

—¿Tienes cejas prominentes?

—¡No! —levanta las manos.

—Eres un mentiroso... ¿Te gusta navegar?

—N-no... —susurra, girando la cara.

—¿No? ¡Anda! ¿Sabes nadar?

—¡Como todos!

—No es verdad, _Angleterre_ no sabe nadar.

—¡Qué va a no saber con la _bloody royal army_ que siempre ha tenido!

—Pues no lo sé, eso dicen las malas lenguas —ahoga una sonrisa—. Mmm... Vamos a ver.

—Y tú te fías, claro —ojos en blanco—. Como si no le hubieras visto nadar mil veces —añade.

—Lo veo nadar más a menudo en la tina, en una de esas largas sesiones...

—E-En la... tina no hay espacio p-para hacer eso. Lo que sea que hagáis.

—Hacemos cosas súper guarras.

—¡Estoy hablando de nadar!

—Yo hablo de otras cosas, _mon amour_.

—¡Nadie quiere saber esas otras cosas!

—Oye, ¿tú crees que está feliz casado?

—¿Q-Quién?

— _Angleterre_.

— _Well_... él siempre dice que te... que te odia.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que lo haga?

—Pues si lo dice será por algo...

—Volviendo al asunto de su pene...

— _BUT!_ —chilla—. _But_... s-si se casó contigo de verdad...

—¿Ajá?

— _I-I mean_... —carraspea—. Nadie lo vio, pero si fue verdad y no una broma típica suya, pues... digo yo que... _I mean_... esto en el caso hipotético que fuera cierto porque yo creo que fue una broma.

—¡Ah, una broma!

—Lo que digo es que... —se detiene.

—Te casaste conmigo en broma.

—¡No que fuera una broma la boda, que fue una broma cuando lo dijo en la de Austria y _Switzerland!_

—Así que te casaste conmigo por amor.

—Pues si no fue una broma y pasó de verdad... yo digo que debió... es decir que seguramente fue... a-así.

—Eres muy dulce, _Angleterre_.

—¡No soy...! ¡Yo no...! _SHUT UP!_ —se mete bajo la silla y el galo se ríe—. No te rías _you... git!_

—Me encantas, ¿ya te lo he dicho?

—Nooooooo —lloriquea—. ¡Vete!

Francia abre la ventanita.

—No voy a irmeee sin mi beso.

—Waaaaaaaah —no sé cómo consigue meterse aun más bajo la silla.

—¿Pero qué pasa?

—¡Todos están viendo!

—Estamos en una cabina cerrada.

—¡Pero han puesto cámaras!

—Yo te quiero, dame la mano.

—¡Yo a ti no! ¡Y fue una broma que me casé contigo!

— _Quoi?_

—¡Y eres un idiota y no pudiste descubrirme!

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si sé que eres tú hace veinte preguntas!

—¡Y no lo dijiste para preguntarme cosas... cosas! Eres un tramposo —y escucha al francés reír —. ¡No te rías! Por tramposo pagas prenda.

—¿Me desnudo?

— _Yes. NOOO!_

—Desnudo y despeino si quieres, sabes lo que van a pensar.

— _No! NOOOO… Nononono!_

—Tú lo has pedido —empieza a hacerlo.

— _No! No! Stop!_ —sale de debajo de la silla, trepándose para detenerle.

Francia sigue desabrochándose el pantalón y el inglés le mete las manos para abrochárselo… y se le desabrocha más. El latino se ríe con eso y le roba un beso, que hace el menor sonrojarse tres veces más.

—Te quiero.

—Eres un... tú... tonto —se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Un poco —y le da un beso en la frente y tocan la puerta, no me extraña.

—¡Ehhh! Basta de guarradaaaas.

—¡Ninguna guarrada! —empuja a Francia corriendo y se va al otro lado.

Francia abre la puerta medio despeinado y con el pantalón abierto e Inglaterra se hace bolita en un rincón. El galo sale y le molestan. Y entra alguien más.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	9. Inglaterra 2

**9\. Inglaterra**

— _Hello?_

Inglaterra sigue en su rincón hecho bolita.

—Ehm...

— _Get lost!_

—Tienes que adivinar quién soy, no portarte como un niño pequeño.

— _I'm doing it!_

—Pues no parece.

— _Ok, Ok_ —se pasa las manos por el pelo, se sonroja un poco y carraspea poniéndose de pie.

—Pregunta entonces.

—A ver... que... deporte es tu favorito.

—Hmm... Cricket.

—¿Te estás aguantando de meterte conmigo? —pregunta y escucha un carraspeo.

—No en realidad.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—¡Ya quisieras tú haber podido entrar con _France! —_ suelta, haciéndose una idea. La otra nación bufa, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo necesito.

—¿Ah, no?

—Claramente no.

—¿Prefieres las mujeres que se acuestan con otros hombres de manera completamente abierta?

—Prefiero a las mujeres que son libres.

—¿Libres de qué? —burloncito. El otro carraspea.

—Me da igual con quien se acuesten siempre y cuando mi relación sea sólida y cimentada en el amor.

— _Of course_ y no quieres casarte ni nada.

—No tengo ninguna urgencia.

—¿Por eso se lo pediste en navidad y aun no tenéis ni fecha?

—¿Crees que eso me afecta? —tan tenso.

— _Oh, yes_.

—Pues no lo hace. Di el nombre.

—¿Y si no quiero? _France_ me preguntó si me había casado por amor, porque él lo hizo y le preocupaba que yo no. Quería oírlo.

—Mira qué importante. ¿Quieres que te diga si me casaré por amor? —de malas.

—Me preocupa más si lo hará ella o será sólo para que te calles.

—¿Te preocupa que ella no me quiera? —levanta una ceja.

—Nah... Sólo estaba siendo educado, pero a este paso vas a ser el último en hacerlo.

—¿A este paso? Cual si los otros dos fueran a casarse.

—Tal vez lo hagan... _Ireland_ no, pero _Scotland_ nunca había estado en una relación tan larga. Tal vez _Belgium_ se lo pida.

—Bah, ni _Eire_... Pero ninguno va a hacer nada para casarse.

—¿Ah, no?

Gales se ríe un poco.

—Lo que quieras apostar a que yo me caso antes.

—Mmmm... Dejas de ser malo conmigo y con _France_.

—¿Y qué gano yo si no? Es absurdo, no voy a dejar de ser malo contigo sólo porque SÍ voy a casarme con Galia —asegura y es que no crean que no ha pensado que quizás Galia sólo le ha dicho que sí para calmarle y a la larga no pretende realmente casarse.

—Pues no hay trato.

—¿Qué me das tú si lo consigo?

—Pide y ya veremos.

—Tú pagaras toda la boda.

— _Wait!_ ¿Significa que no iba a pagar yo? ¡No apuesto!

—Significa... Que la boda te saldría más barata si ganas.

—¡Significa que tú pagas si no apuesto!

—No voy a pagar yo por una boda que te conviene a ti.

—¿En qué me conviene a mi exactamente?

—Te molestaré la mitad del tiempo cuando me case y puede... Que vaya a trabajar más frecuentemente.

—Puede... y la mitad. Creo que no, pero buen intento. Seguro que tienes ahorros y si no, ahora estarás más feliz de que Galia se esté tomando su tiempo.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ambos nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo. ¿Vas a decir mi nombre ya?

—Voy a decir que creo que eres... _Rome_.

—Idiota como siempre. _Rome_ y yo no tenemos nada en común.

—Pero os parecéis un montón, padre e hijo.

—Estás bastante lejos de conseguir molestarme con eso.

—Seh, seguro.

—Pues tú eres calca del atontao.

—¡Mejor del atontao que del capullo!

—Pues de menos más listo el capullo es.

—¡Eso porque lo digas tú!

—Eso porque es la realidad, ¿o ahora quieres defender a tu padre como el más listo de todos?

—¡Es más listo que _Rome!_ —medio chilla y el galés suelta un bufidito.

—¿Exactamente en qué?

— _Well_ , él fue quien le mató y no al revés. Y pudo acostarse con _mum_ mientras ella estaba enamorada de _Rome_ —o más bien pudo violarla, pero vale, Inglaterra.

—Ambas cosas absolutamente dignas de admirar —levanta las cejas.

—Las minimizas sólo porque te conviene.

—Tú las maximizas como si fueran algo genial. Tu padre sólo existe ahí y se deja aplastar y humillar por el mío.

—¡No es verdad!

—Totalmente, es sólo una más dentro de esa casa, haciendo lo que quieren los demás y dejándose mover como guiñapo. Basta estar ahí solo un poco para verlo.

—¡ _Germania_ mató a _Rome!_

—Debe ser lo último que hizo para vencerle.

—¡No! También se acuesta con sus amantes, con todas, cada vez que quiere y no tiene que pagarles nada ni ser en realidad su novio.

—Ya... Sus amantes. ¿Tú has visto el poco caso que le hace _mum_?

—Porque él no quiere.

—Déjame me río.

—Ríete lo que quieras que es verdad.

—Tanto como decirme que tú no eras exclusivo de _France_ hace quinientos años porque tú no querías.

—¡Y no quería!

—Desde luego que no, larva, desde luego. Ahora sal.

—Pues tú sí que no lo has sido ni lo vas a ser nunca —se levanta y es que no quiere salir porque se van a meter con él todos por cómo ha salido Francia.

—Ni me interesa. Tengo a alguien mucho mejor.

—¡De quien tampoco lo serás nunca!

—¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo quiero exclusividad? Yo no soy tú.

—¡Ha! ¡Crees que no te conozco!

—No me interesa en lo absoluto la exclusividad, lo que me interesa es que Galia me quiera más que a nadie y eso ya lo tengo.

—¡Porque eres un crédulo!

—¡No, no es porque sea yo un crédulo, lo hace! No sólo porque me lo diga, no soy tanto tonto, sino porque lo veo. Además, ¿tú qué me dices si eres quien le ha creído a _France_?

Inglaterra aprieta los labios y sale dando un portazo. Gales suelta el aire y aprieta los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y pensando en lo que el inglés ha dicho… Como siempre... Porque además no crean que Inglaterra no tiene tooooda la razón.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	10. Gales

**10\. Gales**

— _Hello?_

— _A-Allô._

—Buenas tardes. Ehm... Esto es peculiar.

— _Por quoi?_

—Es diferente. ¿Eres dama o caballero?

—Dama.

—Oh, una dama. De esas hay pocas. ¿Eres una muy hermosa?

Ella vacila un poco y se nota que sonríe.

— _Oui_...

—Mmm... Quien serás, no tengo ni idea. ¿Te quiero? —sonríe sabiendo ya quien es pero negándose a admitirlo.

—Más te vale —en un tono bastante regañón y él levanta las cejas con ese tono.

—¿Y tú me quieres a mí?

— _O-Oui_ —vacila otra vez y carraspea. Gales parpadea—. Bueno, ¿vas a preguntarme o no? —agresividad.

—Ehm. _Yes, yes_. ¿Qué opinas de la relación de Alba con _Belgium_?

—Pfff ¿Eso le preguntarías a Galia?

—No eres Galia.

—¿Es que le dices que le quieres a alguien más?

—No, no le digo que le quiero a nadie más, pero conozco a mi Galia y no es capaz de albergar tal agresividad o molestia.

—¡No estoy siendo agresiva!

—¿Ah, no?

— _Of course not! I'm the bloody_ personificación de la _bloody_ calma —chilla, muy calmada. Gales se ríe—. ¡Pregúntame las guarradas que le preguntarías a Galia! —que es básicamente a lo que he entrado.

—Galia, querida, ¿te gusta más que te dé por delante o por detrás?

— _Bloody Hell, Cymru!_ ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?!

El chico se ríe un poco más.

—A ella le gusta.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No le hagas eso!

—¿Si odias tanto saberlo por qué preguntas?

—Es que no puedo creer que... ¡Anda vete! —le echa y él se ríe un poco más.

—Aun no he dicho tu nombre.

—¿Y a quién le importa?

—Eres una tramposa.

—Anda, no vas a lloriquear por eso.

—No, no... Sólo lo digo en voz alta —asegura sonriendo y abriendo la puerta. Britania pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco —. No le des la lata a Galia con ello, ¿vale?

—¿Con qué?

—Con que yo le hago daño o algo así.

—Pues no le hagas daño. Anda, anda.

—Vale, vale. Adiós, _mum_ —protesta saliendo.

—Adiós...

Entra alguien detrás del galés.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	11. Britania

**11\. Britania**

— _Hello._

— _Heil!_

—¿Qué forma idiota de saludar es esa?

—Una desconocida por ti, por lo visto. No lees lo bastante.

— _What the hell_ debía haber leído y no lo he hecho?

Se escucha una risa.

—Todo, todo _Britannia_. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ti.

—¿Todo qué? _What the hell_ con tu idiotez?

—Tranquila, tienes que adivinar quién soy.

—Pues un idiota, eres.

—Bien, hasta ahí vas bien.

—¿Un o una?

—Un, hasta la última vez que revisé.

—¿Y qué... cómo nos conocimos?

—Un día lluvioso, nublado, fue un desastre sin duda, me parece que te enfadaste conmigo sólo por existir...

—Eso no me dice nada más que eres idiota ¿Qué pasó luego?

—¿Luego? Pues no me acuerdo muy bien en realidad.

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco

—No me pongas esa cara, qué puedo hacer.

—¿Qué sabes qué cara pongo?

—Lo sé.

—Debes ser ese idiota —se sonroja un poco.

—No soy ninguno de ESOS idiotas.

—Entonces no lo sabes.

—Sí que lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Te he visto demasiadas veces.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Poner esa cara.

—¿Dónde me has visto?

—¿En dónde? Pues en todos lados, en más de los que quisiera.

—¿Vives conmigo?

—¡Ugh, no!

— _Wait... Alba?_ —pregunta sin estar segura, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Escucha más risas.

—Ugggh! No!

— _Eire_? —aun menos segura y el otro se ríe un poco más.

— _Bloody Hell, mum_! ¡Me confundiste con uno de tus amantes! —Irlanda baja la cortinilla.

—¡Tú dijiste que te conocí una noche lluviosa! ¡No llovía!

—¡Y yo qué coño iba a saber! ¡Casi siempre llueve en casa!

—¿Y qué es lo que tengo que leer, eh? —no creas que no le preocupa.

—Pues todo lo que no has leído en los últimos dos mil años, llevas retraso. ¿Leíste El Niño del pijama de rayas que te presté?

—Me prestaste una pila de libros más alta que yo misma —y sí se los está leyendo.

—Por lo menos los míos son más divertidos que los de _Cymru_ —le sonríe —. Sal, anda, que tengo que adivinar.

Ella se levanta poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe un poco. Irlanda le saca la lengua en una trompetilla y Britania sale.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	12. Irlanda

**12\. Irlanda**

Pasa un rato sin que entre nadie.

Irlanda se revuelve un poco pensando en quien entrará. Sería genial que entrara Sey, pero no cree que vaya a hacerlo. Seguro sería alguno de sus hermanos... No es como que se hable con mucha más gente.

—Danos un minuto, que nadie quiere entrar, _foreveralone_ —suelta alguien metiendo solo la cabeza y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos tarareando algo.

—¡Pues entra tú! —grita un ratito más tarde.

Al cabo de un poco entra alguien.

—Tío, pura mierda ahí fuera.

—Ah, pero entraste tú. _Hello!_

— _Ja_ , bueno —sonríe—. ¿Qué hay?

—Pues nada, aquí... Que tengo que adivinarte.

— _Ja_ —de repente deja de hablar tanto.

—Asumo que eres un chico.

— _Ja, ja_ , tío, ni se pregunta.

—¿Juego contigo a la _play_... ?

—A veces, no muy a menudo, eres un poco... no sé tío, como poco comunicativo o algo. En realidad no te conozco mucho.

—Mmm... ¿Eres hijo del ato... Germania?

— _Ja!_ —tan orgulloso.

—Ah, eres el chico ese _awesome_.

— _Ja!_ —se ríe.

—Eres... Eres... _Wait_ —se lo piensa un segundo —. _Prusia!_

— _Ja!_ —abre la ventanilla sin enterarse que ha tenido que pensárselo.

Irlanda le sonríe, levantando las cejas al verle porque siempre les confunde a todos con los que habla por Play sin poner demasiada atención sobre quien es quien.

—Habría sido más difícil pero el _awesome_ yo es inconfundible.

El brit se ríe un poco convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Seychelles no entró porque ya había entrado antes y no podían repetir. (Y ninguna otra chica ha entrado con sus novios/parejas querido, deja la paranoia.)

—Eso veo, pensé que tardaría más si era alguien menos cercano —Irlanda se levanta—. Bueno, voy afuera.

—Lo que pasa es que esa chica negra no quería entrar —pequeño gesto de asco. El irlandés se gira sobre sí mismo y le mira.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que ella pasaba, que entrara otro.

—Es una tonta —protesta un poco aunque le pica más de lo que quisiera. Arruga la nariz.

Prusia se encoge de hombros porque ni siquiera ha acabado de entender de qué iba.

—Te veo en línea —se despide el irlandés, traumadito con que lo no haya querido entrar. Quizás pensó que adivinaría muy pronto o algo así. Se encoge de hombros y sale por la puerta.

Y en realidad se va a buscarla y a jalarle las colitas, todo agobiado pero jalándole las colitas. ¿Qué hacer para retener a la niña que te gusta? Ir a molestarla. Y molestarla. Y molestarla.

Seguro que Seychelles le insulta un par de veces y le da patadas. Y con eso Irlanda se siente un poco mejor. Cielos, Irlanda, un poco más de autoestima.

* * *

 _Y este va a ser el último... ooooooh! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_

 _Agradecer como siempre a_ _Abisad Freiheit, Alexbeatlemaniaca, BeckyDR, Dangara2610, Holly, Josita, Kissbuch, Kokoa Kirkland, Kutzi Shiro, Lamagiadelsur, Lia, Magdulillo, NyanNyanCat y traposucio por sus reviews, sois geniales! ¡Y esperemos que te haya entretenido!_


End file.
